


[podfic] Phineas and Ferb Go to Washington

by BlackEyedGirl, reena_jenkins



Category: Phineas and Ferb, The West Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awesome, Crossover, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Phineas and Ferb go to Washington, and meet President Bartlet."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Phineas and Ferb Go to Washington

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phineas and Ferb Go to Washington](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144286) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:** 00:13:47  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(P&F_WW\)%20_Phineas%20and%20Ferb%20Go%20to%20Washington_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
